Better Things To Worry About
by DarkWerewolfess
Summary: It's been a year since Ash left Sinnoh and Misty is back with him in Johto once more, Ash and Misty are arguing even more than usual since their friend Brock went away on a trip, but that's not all they have to worry about. ON A LONG HIATUS
1. Hell Breaks Loose

Better Things to Worry About

**Me: Wow my first fanfic**

**Misty: I hope you haven't made me all soft in it**

**Me: *acts all shifty* No what would make you think that...**

**Misty: HAVE YOU?**

**Me: Ash! Disclaimer please!**

**Ash: ****DarkWerewolfess does NOT own Pokémon**

"

Finally after all these years...Giovanni I will have my revenge and be more successful at ruling the world than you ever did! MWAH HA HA" The heavy figure loomed in the shadows of what looked like a Pokémon graveyard, stomping on the rainbow of flowers left as parting gifts for resting Pokémon. "Squawk Master Meraj the police force is approaching" "Hush my dear little Chatot it is only a matter of time that I fulfil my father's wish that was also known as The Iron Masked Marauder! I will defeat Team Rocket and dispose of Giovanni for you father, you'll see! The whole world will see!"

* * *

It was a warm summer's day and a flock of pidgeottos swooped in the gentle breeze. All was peaceful and qui-

"WELL THIS IS PERFECT ASH KETCHUM WE ARE LOST ONCE AGAIN! THANKS TO YOU!"

The fiery redhead screamed throughout the forest. A tall dark haired boy with chestnut eyes trudged behind her scanning the once silent sea of green. "Pi pi Pikachu" _When will this stupid arguing cease..._ thought the small yellow mouse Pokémon that had previously been asleep on Ash's shoulder. The young teenager retaliated "Misty how the hell is it my fault! You're the one that suggested we take this so called "shortcut" to Goldenrod Town" _I miss Brock... _

_Ash's POV (and thoughts)_

_You really can shout can't you Mist... I don't know why you keep it up though, most of the time all we do is argue especially since Brock abandoned us! *sighs* I can't keep arguing with you, your my friend I care about you too much to insult you etcetera. Sometimes just for the sake of no arguments I wish it was still just me and Pikachu *Ash's thoughts were cut off by the sight of Misty waving her hand infront of his face*_

"HEY EARTH TO ASH! Stop daydreaming and get some wood for the fire! It's gonna be dark soon...idiot" Misty gave him the death glare while watching him slump off, she could tell he was fed up of her attitude and she was too, she didn't even know why she continued starting arguments anymore.

Two hours later Ash was back with firewood, but he did not look happy  
"Ash...are you okay? Where have you been? I was wo- I mean I WAS GETTING COLD jackass!" Misty regretted that cover up and glanced at Ash's expression, he looked like he was about to explode!  
"Misty..How long have we known each other? Questioned Ash seemingly calmly but blood boiling inside.

"Well your fifteen now and I'm sixteen and I met you on your tenth birthday so about five years eh genius?" _Shit... Oh shit Misty you did not just say that out loud when you know how angry Ash is...  
_Misty jerked her head around and met with Ash's normally cheerful baby face, but this time his eyes burned like auburn fires. Pikachu hid in his Masters sleeping bag knowing all hell was about to break loose...  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME ABOUT MISTY, ALL YOU DO IS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE CRAP ABOUT MYSELF , CALLING ME AN IDIOT DAY IN AND DAY OUT, I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU, I WISH YOU HAD NEVER FISHED ME OUT FROM THAT STREAM! I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE JUST STAYED AT CERULEAN GYM FOREVER!" The furious teenage ran in the opposite direction of a baffled Misty, crying his eyes out at the thought of being so...Misty-like.

_Misty's POV_

_Am I dreaming or did that just really happen... I know I wind Ash up a lot but he's never stood up for himself like that before, I think I really hurt his feelings for once, Maybe it's time to tell him...the truth. I turned my head to catch the sight of Pikachu glancing up at me worried about Ash " Don't you worry Pikachu , he'll be fine , we both will" Poor little guy , he's so tired out from hearing all of mine and Ash's arguments. _

"Enough running now" I told myself "You're a Waterflower and Waterflowers don't live up to the name coward!"

Misty searched the forest calling her friends name "Ash! ASH! I'm sorry...I don't mean to hurt you with all this arguing it's just..." Suddenly the coal haired boy popped up behind her with glowing sepia eyes from all the crying he had done.  
"Misty I'm sorry I said all those things...I didn't mean it! Your my friend and I'm glad to have your company" he gave the faintest of a smile and hugged his friend.

"Ash.." Misty gave him a warm smile _He's so sweet I think I should tell him now_ "I need to confess something to you..."

**How did you all like the first chapter? **

**Misty: It's crap.**

**Me: *Gives Misty the death glare* I can be evil to ya know Mist ;)**

**Misty: How?**

**Me: Well we'll just see, I could put you in a dress I know how much you hate them. OR I could bring Rudy into the story, your choice.**

**Misty: Oh my god! please don't. I was just kidding; your stories are the BEST!**

**Me: This is the only one...**

**Ash: Ha-ha Misty got owned! **


	2. Confession

Better Things to Worry About

**Me: I do not own Pokémon! If I did Misty would never have left the show! And the theme tune wouldn't suck now. **

**Anyway we're starting where we left off! Misty is confessing something to Ash!**

"Really? What's up Mist?" said Ash as his eyes filled with worry

_"Mist" I shivered when he called me that, his little nickname for me, I adore it, deep breaths "Mist" deep breaths..._

"Well I've wanted to tell you since the Orange Islands..." Misty lurched her head forward and kissed Ash on the cheek!

"'I'm in love with you" she whispered softly into his ear.

Shock jolted through his young body, and his mind was going into overload

_WHAT! She loves me? I don't know if I even see her in that way I mean sure she's my friend and a very pretty girl but...Love? I've never had a crush or even had people have a crush on ME before... I need to get away from her until my mind clears. Sorry Mist._

Misty turned to look at Ash's face he looked terrified, as if he'd seen a Haunter or something.

"Ash? Are you ok...?" _He doesn't feel the same...I knew it, Why do I have to always be fourth to my sisters..._

"M-Mi-Misty a g-g-girlfriend" he stuttered, shaking like he was having a seizure. Even Pikachu looked scared, he knew his Master and Misty BOTH liked each other which was confusing him because based on the humans expressions the confession hadn't gone well and he could tell it was going to get worse

"Pi Pikachu Pipi" Pikachu squeaked down Ash's ears. No response. "PIIIIKACHUUUUUUUU!" Ash was abducted from his thoughts and sent into a powerful but painful thunderbolt attack.

"! Pi-ka-chuuuuuuu st-to-p!" Ash cried.

Pikachu did as he was told and looked over to his Master; he still hadn't answered Misty...

"Ash...aren't you going to give me an answer?" Misty sat down on the grass awaiting heartbreak. Ash looked at the beautiful girl sympathetically, he didn't want to lie to make her feel better, and neither did he want to tell the truth. In the end he settled with the truth.

"Misty I'm flattered but..." At the hearing of the word "but" Misty was crestfallen "Say no more Ash I understand..."

"It's not that I don't love you because you're ugly! You're far from it! I just see you more as a sister than a girlfriend, I'm sure you'll find someone better and who you deserve more" Ash knew this was killing them both but he didn't know how to love a girl and his dense little brain thought this was the best way to handle it, he was also aware that he was digging himself a hole.

"You...You think I'm ugly!" A hurt Misty had misunderstood him, she cried into her top while thoughts coursed through her mind.

_I can't even look at him anymore, he's really THAT shallow, looks huh? I have none of those , my sisters have it all well apart from the fact Daisy get's a Krabby mixed up with a Kabuto, How that's possible I do not know. But what matters is that Ash...rejected me._

Misty cried even harder into her top while Ash just sat on the grass next to his sleeping bag, possibly avoiding her. In the end his kind heart gave in and he went over to comfort her. Misty sobbed into his navy blue jacket (**his original clothing**) Ash was still flabbergasted from before but plucked up the courage to wrap his arms around her as she cried "shhhh" was the only sound he was able to make at this time as he rocked her fragile body back and forth like Misty was a baby.

After what seemed for hours Misty finally calmed down, she then looked up at Ash who had fallen asleep with her in his arms, then immediately started blubbering again. This made Ash jump and he awoke to find Misty STILL crying.

_I'm a horrible, horrible person. Oh Misty I'm so sorry, don't you worry things will be better for you in the morning...I hope. _

Misty stopped crying for the slightest second and looked at Ash, his eyes were closed as if he were deep in thought and she could of sworn she saw a single tear trickling down his cheek. She then fell asleep still in Ash's arms.

_Ash's POV (Dreaming / Thoughts)_

_Misty I'm sorry I can't travel with you knowing that you feel that way, I wish I knew if I did or not...You are safer back at Cerulean Gym though. But looking back I don't know how I didn't guess you liked me in the first place, I mean whenever I asked you why you were travelling with Me and Brock in Kanto you'd always stammer before bringing up the whole thing that happened with your bike. And in the Orange Islands you were so jealous of Melody, even though you did deny you liked me, Oh Misty I feel awful. My head feels as though multiple Rhyhorns are repeatedly charging into it. I need to talk to Brock about this, just please don't hate me for what I'm about to do..._

Ash gazed above him to take in the beauty of the night sky, the moon glistened in the reflections of light from the stars, and He gave a half smile and finally fell into a deep sleep.

**Me: 2nd chapter DONE! **

**Ash: *curls up into a ball***

**Misty: What's wrong Ash?**

**Ash: That's just so...so sad, good job on this chapter DarkWerewolfess**

**Me: Awwh cheer up Ash *gives him a hug* it gets better! And thank you**

**Ash: Misty?**

**Misty: Yeah Ash?**

**Ash: I'd never do that to you in real life ever! Your my best friend, I'd never hurt you!**

**Me: Dawwwwwh your so cute Ash!**

**Ash: Hehe**

**Me: Anyway! 3rd Chapter is currently being made; I'm just suffering a terrible writer's block**

**Ash: Don't forget to tell them to R&R!**

**Me: Ash do you want a tissue for your eyes...you have tears all down your face!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Note

Sorry for the ridiculous delay everyone, I had a lot of things to do e.g. starting college, breaking up with my boyfriend and spending more time off the computer. Anyway here's the next chapter

**Me: I do NOT own Pokémon!**

**Misty: Must you do that every Chapter?**

**Me: I kinda have to otherwise I'll be sued Hehe**

**Ash and Misty in unison: Ohhhhhhh**

**Me: Anyway on with the story!**

It was a clear calm morning and Misty awoke with a disheartened smile remembering what had occurred the night before.

"Ash...I'm sorry to wake you but I-"Misty whispered still half asleep, she rolled over to find she was in her own cherry red sleeping bag, with no Pikachu and no Ash in sight...

"Ash? Where are you?" She began to panic but her inner thoughts helped rationalize the situation to calm her down. _Don't worry so much he's probably just out making breakfast or training for his rematch with Whitney in Goldenrod._

Misty rolled on her side and gasped, there was a note which read "Dear Misty"... _could this be_ _from Ash?_

Misty shot up as if energy had been injected instantly into her bloodstream; she yanked the note from the flourishing ferns and read it as thorough as possible.

"_Dear Misty, I am going to hate myself for this but, I have continued my journey on my own, and I'm not going to give away my location because I think it would be safe for you to return to Cerulean Gym. It's dangerous out here and I don't want you in risk. But I will come back for you when my adventure has finished, I am meeting up with Brock and I'm going to talk to him about what you told me last night. Because I don't know what I feel for you to be quite honest. And it's playing on my mind like a never ending chorus of Wynaut__** (**_**A/N I don't know, just picture something annoying...),**_ I want to know how I feel and Brock is the only way to help me make sense of my feelings. _

_From Ashton Ketchum xxx_

_P.s There should be some money attached to this note which will get you to Vermillion Harbour in a few days, and don't worry I've told Pikachu we'd meet up with you soon."_

_ Do not follow me or come looking for me, Johto is undergoing worse problems than Team Rocket this year. (Officer Jenny in Violet City told me and I didn't want to worry you) _

Yet again Misty's royal blue eyes filled with tears, Ash had hurt her once more and although she was fragile Misty was just as stubborn. _ If he thinks I'm going back to that hell hole of a gym he can think again!_

"I'm coming for you Ash. And I'll find you wherever you are!" Misty vowed this while shouting it as loud as she could, hoping he'd hear her. _Even if there are villains around I'm strong and you know that, all the male crooks need is a good kick in the mans, as for the females I know a bit of karate._

Approximately five miles away Ash and Pikachu had ran into trouble, the troubled teenager had attempted to climb over a rocky demolition site and a stray boulder had crushed his left foot. Ash looked over to where the boulder had originated and knew he was done for; there were nothing but weak twigs (which were on the brink of snapping) suspending the gigantic slabs of rocks from squashing his body entirely.

"Pi pi Pikachu! Pi pika!" Knowing his best friend was close to death; Pikachu ran over to Ash and grabbed one of his poke balls from his belt.

"Pikachu what are you doing? I haven't brought a Pokémon strong enough to lift this godforsaken oversized pebble off me!" The adolescent Pokémon master had given up. "Go on buddy just take the poke balls and go on without me, I'm done for, I have nothing to live for now, my dream was to become a Pokémon master and that's what I did.

"Pi Pi! Pikachu pipipi!" (Translated) _Not if I can help it Ash, your only 15 you can't give up now...Your Pokémon may not be strong enough individually but all together they can help! _

"Pika! Pipi Pika Chu pi!" _Staraptor, Buizel, Gible, Bulbasaur, HELP ASH!_

Glowing white forms in all shapes and sizes appearing in front of Ash's eyes, all his Pokémon had been summoned by Pikachu to help him. A teardrop escaped from the externally calm boy "Thank you Pikachu, thank you everyone"

The twigs were beginning to fracture and everybody started to panic. "Hurry guys before you no longer have to put up with such a crap Trainer" The light blue dinosaur looking creature with a plant bulb on his back was hurt at this remark and a single vine crept out of his bulb and swatted Ash on the cheek "Ow ok ok I take it back! Just help me please!" Ash cried.

The Pokémon summoned all their strength and helped each other try to push the boulder from on top of their immature master's leg, not used to all the applied force; the oversized rock began to budge slightly. "Ok that's great guys it's starting to move"

"Pii, Staarr, Giibblee, Buiii, Sauuur!" The Pokémon gave it their all and finally the rock moved, they all celebrated their victory but it was cut short, the boulders were about to come down on Ash hard, his Pokémon cried with worry but Ash had dealt with close calls before and even with the pain in his leg managed to jump out of it's way in the last second. He received only a blow to the elbow.

**Me: Well that was certainly a close shave...**

**Ash: Why did you try to kill me D: ?**

**Misty: Because you're a nuisance**

**Me: No actually, I needed some danger in the story because I think the readers were getting a little bored.**


End file.
